La Vida Continúa
by Sandra Strickland
Summary: Como de costumbre, Lydia comenzó a hablar en respuesta. Él sonrió. Lydia era una hábil platicadora igual que Helga; ella balbuceaba cosas todo el tiempo desde que tenía ocho meses. James sonrió al ver que estaba atenta al movimiento de los labios de Andrea cuando vio detrás de ellas el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su niñera y gruñó por dentro, preparándose para la confrontación.
1. Chapter 1

**LA VIDA CONTIN****ÚA****  
CAPITULO PRIMERO  
DÉJALO AHÍ**

* * *

Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa que estaba en el rincón más apartado de su oficina y se dio la vuelta con decisión. Ya era hora de que lo hiciera. Tenía que empezar en algún momento. Como siempre, el primer paso era el más difícil de dar y él lo estaba dando justo ahora. Por primera vez no iba a atender su teléfono, aunque sólo fuera por el resto de la noche. Le había prometido a ella que lo haría así que no había marcha atrás. Un suave zumbido sonó en la mesa del rincón y él se encogió, pero no se volvió. Ya había tomado la decisión.

El hombre de cabello oscuro suspiró; caminando hacia la pared de enfrente donde corrió las persianas. Vio a Robbie en el patio jugando con Sophie... Otro zumbido, sólo cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los volvió a abrir. La sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo era radiante. James sonrió. No había duda de que era tan hijo de su madre. Tenía apenas seis años y ya estaba enamorado. Suspiró de nuevo.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría darse cuenta de que Sophie no estaba interesada en él de esa manera?

Un zumbido de nuevo.

¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría a él ignorarlos? Maldijo por lo bajo.

Sophie tenía dieciséis años y era la hija de George. Ella solía venir a quedarse con su padre los fines de semana. Ella era una chica amable que disfrutaba de jugar con Robbie y le tenía paciencia. Él estaba en el séptimo cielo cuando estaba con ella y la devoción que él le profesaba divertía a la adolescente.

Lo saludaron cuando pasaron junto a la ventana en el Ferrari montable eléctrico de Robbie. Él les devolvió el saludo y luego su vista se enfocó detrás de ellos. George estaba llamando su atención. James asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no había olvidado que se encontrarían a las seis en su oficina.

El suspiró de nuevo y volvió a su escritorio, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas esa carta dirigida a la única persona a la que no podía obligar a obedecerle.

Tomó asiento y releyó los tres párrafos escritos hasta ahora. Estaban llenos de cifras y porcentajes; de crecimientos reales y estimados; los detalles más importantes estaban remarcados. Su padre era un hombre muy inteligente y un legislador experto, pero el ponerse al día con sus cosas le aburría a muerte.

James tomó su pluma y continuó escribiendo.

_= Eso es en lo que respecta al análisis del informe financiero del conglomerado resumido para ti._

_Ahora, acerca de ti,_

_Uno. No llegues enojado ni los agredas. Es tu culpa el no estar al tanto de las últimas decisiones._

_Dos. Admite ante ellos que reconoces que están haciendo un buen trabajo, pero hay que hacerles saber que ahora estás atento y que tú eres el jefe._

_Tres. Ni una palabra acerca de que voy a asumir la Presidencia el próximo año. Ellos lo sabrán en su momento"_

_Cuatro. Asegúrate de que no toquen DPB & L aún._

_Cinco. No..._

James se forzó los sesos pero no nada vino en su ayuda. Sabía que había algo que faltaba. Algo que no era tan importante, y sin embargo...

¿Por qué estaba tratando de ignorarlo tan deliberadamente?

Se echó hacia atrás en su pesado sillón e inhaló profundamente.

El último día era siempre el más difícil. Las últimas horas eran casi una tortura; los últimos momentos, agónicos. Estaba a sólo unos minutos de perder la paciencia y enojarse. Él gruñó.

Mientras sus manos se deslizaban a lo largo de sus piernas, alisando de la tela de sus pantalones para aliviar su necesidad, se preguntó si ella sentía lo mismo. Sabía que una vez que las dudas comenzaran a surgir él juraría que ella no los extrañaba de la manera en que ellos la extrañaban a ella. Odiaba pensar que estaba con él; pensar en la forma en que ese tipo se jactaba de ello a sus espaldas lo volvía loco. Él gruñó cuando un nuevo zumbido sonó en su teléfono. Su respiración se hizo profunda y cerró los ojos. James lo maldijo entonces.

Entonces la vio. Cerca. Sus intensos ojos azules fijos en los suyos... luego bajaron hasta sus labios. Sus pecaminosos labios rojos se curvaron en una mueca burlona. Él se acomodó su asunto. Sabía que ella también los extrañaba: lo extrañaba. Entonces recordó que cuando estaba de vuelta ella siempre le demostraba lo mucho que lo había añorado cuando estaba lejos. James se deslizó en su silla mientras ella lo empujaba hacia atrás y se bajaba…

. . .

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**No soy dueña de Ferrari.**

**Pero poseo los PO/ OC y el plot.**

**Esto es sólo un corto preludio.**

**Este fic retoma la historia casi dos años después de los acontecimientos descritos en el Capítulo 52 de Amor Correspondido y casi nueve años considerando la trama original. El siguiente capítulo está casi listo y será publicado en unos días. Luego cinco o seis capítulos más vendrán en el transcurso de entre un mes y dos y entonces la historia terminara definitivamente.**

**La calificación cambiará a M el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es un capítulo con clasificación M. Habían sido advertidos. Dado que estamos hablando de una pareja que ha estado casada por casi nueve años vamos a tratar de mantenerlo real.  
**

**También quería decir que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. Sólo estos dos primeros son muy cortos.**

**Ahora podemos seguir, pero no sin antes agradecer a jose ramiro, anni eska, GRIMMM and Orkidea16.  
**

* * *

**LA VIDA CONTINUA**

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO  
**

**SOÑANDO DESPIERTO**

* * *

.

Entonces la vio. Cerca. Sus intensos ojos azules fijos en los suyos... luego bajaron hasta sus labios. Sus pecaminosos labios rojos se curvaron en una mueca burlona. Él se acomodó su asunto. No debería permitir que esos sucios pensamientos contaminaran su mente. Sabía que ella también los extrañaba: lo extrañaba. Entonces recordó que cuando estaba de vuelta ella siempre le demostraba lo mucho que lo había añorado cuando estaba lejos.

James se deslizó en su silla mientras ella lo empujaba hacia atrás y se bajaba. Con prisa, ella le desabrochó el cinturón y luego el pantalón, pero luego se contuvo cuando tomó juguetonamente la banda elástica de sus boxers, burlándose de él, torturándolo. Él maldijo. Debía dejar de usar boxers cuando ella regresaba de sus viajes. Ella los empujó con una lentitud deliberada ... Su pulso se aceleró. Su respiración se detuvo. Su espalda se arqueó cuando ella se acomodó entre sus piernas separadas. Luego ella dejó escapar un suave murmullo.

_"¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?"_ Él gruñó, empujando sus caderas hacia ella _"Está bien, está bien… Diablos!..." _Su voz contenía diversión. Sintió su lengua tocando su punta, James se sacudió, sus pulmones se vaciaron, y luego su lengua rodeó su cabeza, y luego, muy lentamente, milímetro a milímetro, su húmeda boca lo cubrió todo... empapándolo, jugueteando con él, su abdomen se apretó, entonces ella lo soltó. Él gimió, cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia atrás, deslizándose aún más en el asiento. Una intensa felicidad lo envolvió cuando ella repitió el movimiento con maestría, haciéndolo temblar de nuevo, todo su cuerpo reaccionó: sus muslos tensaron, empujando sus caderas hacia delante. Extendió su mano para tocar su cabeza, para enredar sus dedos en sus largos cabellos mientras ella lo enviaba a un ardiente cielo y lo mantenía quemándose allí hasta que ella retrocedió de nuevo. Él se quejó. Ella rió suavemente antes de hacerlo disfrutar una vez más, consintiéndolo. James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, dejando que su preciosa boca reinara sobre todo su ser...

_"¿Sabes por qué me puse este color en los labios, ¿verdad?_" sus labios se movieron a lo largo de su sólida virilidad, su lengua se deslizó por toda su inflamada vena _"... lo hice para ensuciarte, para mancharte de rojo..." _él jadeó _"Ya estás todo rojo, ¿sabes? ... ah, y sé muy bien lo mucho que te gusta..."_ ella se frotó los labios en él, con malicia _"Porque te gusta, ¿verdad?"_

_"Helga!"_ gruñó, buscando el pelo.

Ella soltó una risita de nuevo antes de tragárselo, completo. Él gruñó. Helga retrocedió, pero no lo soltó. Luego se acercó y lo envolvió de nuevo; aumentando el ritmo, volviendo loco. Todo pensamiento racional abandonó su mente, estaba reducido a sus instintos, y lo único que podía percibir era a Helga, _su esposa_. Su espesa melena enredada entre sus dedos, su nuca ahuecada contra su mano, sus pequeñas manos en sus caderas, su húmeda y caliente boca devorándolo, quemándolo. Su respiración se detuvo, todo su cuerpo se tensó hasta el punto de quiebre, él la guiaba hasta donde la necesitaba más. Su mano apretó su escroto y el jadeó. La mano que él tenía en la parte posterior de su cabeza tomó el riesgo y la empujó. ¡Oh, Dios! Ella no se quejó, y, de hecho, le permitió mantener el control.

"¡No puedo aguantar más!" dejó escapar casi sin aliento. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Su mano dejó su escroto y casi de inmediato sintió frío. Su boca también dejó su miembro. Se quedó sin aliento de nuevo y un incontrolable temblor lo sacudió hasta la médula.

"¿Helga...?" buscó su rostro cuando ella se acercó hacia él, toda despeinada. Su rostro estaba manchado de rojo. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. "¿Cariño...?"

James se estiró para alcanzarla, todavía jadeando, le tocó los hinchados labios de color rojo intenso y la atrajo para besarla, pero ella se hizo para atrás.

_"Ay, amor, eres un zopenco..."_ se rió en voz baja _"Estás soñando despierto otra vez... y no cerraste la puerta... otra vez..."_ resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza, fingiendo impaciencia. Entonces le lanzó un beso que le llegó justo allí abajo. _"Alguien viene..."_

Él parpadeó y se enderezó en su asiento, y luego exhaló y respiró profundamente varias veces mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se pasaba la mano rápidamente por el cabello justo antes de un suave golpe en la puerta fallara al intentar sorprenderlo.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos...

"Adelante"

. . .

* * *

**No poseo Oye Arnold!**

**P. 5 de Octubre de 2013.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA VIDA CONTINÚA****  
****CAPÍTULO TERCERO****  
****NOS PONEMOS AL D****Í****A**

* * *

_. . ._

_"Ay, amor, eres un zopenco…"_ se rió en voz baja "_Estás soñando despierto otra vez... y no cerraste la puerta... otra vez..."_ Ella resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza, fingiendo impaciencia. Entonces le lanzó un beso que le llegó justo allá abajo. _"Alguien viene."_

Él parpadeó y se enderezó en su asiento, y luego suspiró y respiró profundamente varias veces mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se pasaba rápidamente la mano por el cabello justo antes de que un suave golpe en la puerta fallara al intentar sorprenderlo.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos...

"Adelante"

. . .

* * *

La puerta se abrió y James vio a una sonriente Anna hacerse a un lado mientras dejaba que alguien más pasara: Andrea. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Andrea...?" se detuvo "No sabía que ibas a venir"

"¿En serio? Te envié un mensaje cuando salí de la oficina..." ella le sonrió, entrando y dejando su bolsa sobre una mesa, y luego sacando su laptop y una carpeta y avanzando hasta su escritorio.

James asintió. Se removió en su asiento, incómodo. No estaba en condiciones de mostrar buenos modales en este momento, pero por suerte Andrea no era la clase de amiga que los necesitara.

"Debo confesar que tenía la ligera esperanza de que estuvieras tomando tus vacaciones en serio... ", añadió mirando a su alrededor y fijando su vista en los papeles esparcidos en su escritorio.

"Y esa es exactamente la razón por la que viniste... " replicó él , sarcástico .

"No, vine porque Pat me dijo que no lo hacías" ella terminó, sin dejar de mirar los papeles.

"Bah, esto no es nada, sólo es algo privado". Él respondió, moviendo los documentos a un lado y haciendo un gesto para que tomara asiento frente a él.

"Bien, porque hay algunas cosas que necesito que veas. ¿No te importa, verdad?" preguntó mientras colocaba su computadora portátil en el escritorio y el archivo a su izquierda. Un zumbido se oyó otra vez en la esquina de su habitación.

James sacudió el cabeza, distraído. Luego levantó la vista y le sonrió.

"No, en absoluto. Ponte cómoda... sólo dame un minuto para acabar con esto."

Tomó la carta que estaba escribiendo y la terminó. Sólo necesitaba recordarle a su padre que no debía dejar que su animadversión hacia uno de los miembros de máyor edad de la Junta y socio accionista nublara su mente. Su padre ya lo sabía, pero nunca era un desperdicio de tinta anotarlo de nuevo.

Dobló el papel y lo metió en un sobre personalizado, luego se inclinó para abrir el cajón inferior para sacar su sello y el lacre y luego se echó a reír al ver la expresión divertida de Andrea.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó.

"Es que... Me preguntaba qué reacción tuvo Helga la primera vez que vio tu anticuada manera de... mmm... hacer tu correspondencia..."

"Le encantó" afirmó, levantando las cejas "Por supuesto que se echó a reír al principio, diciendo que no sabía que Dumbledore me había recordado en su testamento, pero luego pidió uno para ella justo al día siguiente."

"¿En serio?" Andrea rió "¿Y lo usa...?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que lo usa. Con sus cosas... ya sabes... para la correspondencia con su padre y la gente de su empresa..."

"Hablando de la gente de su empresa... ¿Cómo está Gerald? ¿Se casó ya?"

"Pues no. Sigue soltero..."

"¿Felizmente soltero...?"

"Felizmente soltero se le ve... " se encogió de hombros "Aún es joven"

"Sí, _demasiado_ joven..." Andrea asintió y luego suspiró. "¿Qué edad tiene, por cierto?"

James se encogió de hombros otra vez, recogiendo el resto de papeles y caminando hasta su archivador. Se oyó otro zumbido. ¿Era acaso que se estaban espaciando o él estaba empezando a hacer caso omiso de ellos?

"Treinta, creo. Es de la edad de Helga. Fueron juntos a la escuela"

"Treinta..." Andrea habló con voz soñadora. "Recuerdo cuando yo tenía treinta años. Parece ser otra vida..."

"Oh, vamos." James sonrió mientras se sentaba de nuevo. "Ni que fueras tan vieja."

"Voy a cumplir cincuenta el próximo año, James" Ella lo miró a los ojos "¡Cincuenta!"

"No es el fin del mundo..."

"Me dijeron lo mismo cuando cumplí cuarenta"

"Y el mundo no se acabó, ¿verdad?"

" Bueno, no, pero... me divorcié".

"Es cierto..." James suspiró. Siempre era doloroso ver que no había superado su divorcio aun, y a veces él no sabía ni cómo ayudar. Otro zumbido se dejó oír "Divorciarse no tiene nada que ver con la edad. Desafortunadamente, eso fue cuestión de..."

Ella lo interrumpió.

"Bueno, no he venido aquí a hablar de mi divorcio. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender."

" Andrea, quiero que sepas..."

"Oh... Lo sé, James . Sé que te preocupas..." suspiró "Y sabes que no soy el tipo de persona que saca este tipo de cosas de la nada. No sé qué me pasó, pero ver a Robbie en el patio trajo a mi mente..." ella sacudió la cabeza de repente y se volvió a los papeles "Bueno, vine aquí a traerte buenas y malas noticias..."

James suspiró, decidiendo dejar el asunto a un lado por un rato.

"¿Malas noticias?" preguntó, alzando las cejas y mirándola socarronamente "He estado ausente sólo por dos días"

"Bueno, no traía malas noticias originalmente, pero acabo de colgar con Bill. Dice que te ha estado llamando, pero parece que no estás atendiendo el teléfono" le informó "Se acaba de dar cuenta de que no incluyó los gastos del asunto Rose en el presupuesto del próximo trimestre y..." se detuvo de repente y se volvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué no estás atendiendo tu teléfono?"

"El presupuesto del siguiente trimestre está todavía en el escritorio de Paula. Pensé que Bill lo sabía" él dijo, mirando los papeles que ella colocó frente a él.

"¿James?"

"¿Qué?" Suspiró, calmado, levantando la vista "No es por nada especial. Estoy de vacaciones. Se supone que estoy al cuidado de los niños y necesito tiempo para mí..."

"¿El Señor Presidente sigue llamando?"

"Sí", asintió "... pero esa no es la razón principal. Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir acerca de la situación actual. No sé por qué la gente quiere asesores cuando no sigue sus indicaciones. . . luego van y hacen las cosas a su manera... pensaron que sería fácil, pan comido, siguiendo sus viejos y obsoletos preceptos. Ahora, todos estamos en problemas. Sólo hay una solución posible y ellos todavía no lo entienden. Y es lo que debió haberse hecho desde el principio. Negociar".

Se detuvo para exhalar. La situación actual lo tenía drenado. Pero entonces recordó que no era su problema, después de todo. Él no era un congresista ni un senador. Y las campañas tampoco eran ya su problema.

"Sé cómo te sientes…" Andrea exhaló, reclinándose en su silla "Las próximas elecciones serán un dolor en el trasero. Me alegro de que hayamos trabajado en el nuevo contrato a tiempo y que por suerte vamos a estar asentados aquí en DC. Ahora eres un Consultor Sénior y ya no viajarás más. Ahora asesoras al Consejo y es el Consejo quien marca las pautas. Si alguien quiere un trato especial todo lo que necesitan hacer es ponerse en contacto contigo a través del Partido. Pueden hacer una cita y venir a verte. Pero eso es todo."

"Sí, eso es todo. Aparentemente simple, pero parece que es difícil de seguir en la práctica..."

"¿Qué tan difícil es solicitar una cita?"

"Hay gente que todavía no lo entiende" exhaló, ya no quería hablar más de eso.

"Pues lo sentimos. Tendrán que entenderlo, les guste o no "

"Lo sé. Andrea, no te enojes. Los dos estamos en el mismo equipo, ¿no es así?" le preguntó "Es por eso que no estoy atendiendo al teléfono. Para empezar, estoy en vacaciones, luego..."

"¿... luego?"

"Bueno, y Pat está a cargo de la oficina..."

"Y ¿qué pasa con el Sr. Presidente...?"

"Él ya lo sabe. Pero seamos honestos aquí, tú sabes que yo soy un estratega y..."

"... Y dado que el Sr. Presidente dejará la Casa Blanca en ocho meses..."

James asintió.

"Exactamente. Mi ayuda ya no es tan necesaria"

Andrea asintió mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero James, ¿has pensado que él está acostumbrado a tenerte cerca?"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero él también sabe que tiene que dejar de mirar hacia atrás para conocer mi opinión. Hemos trabajado en eso ya. El resto de su periodo está planeado y como te he dicho antes, si alguna vez me necesita, voy a estar a una llamada de distancia, pero mientras ambos nos acostumbramos a este nuevo acuerdo, mi teléfono se dejará a un lado"

"Pero, ¿qué hay del resto de nosotros?"

"Como te he dicho, Pat está a cargo" dijo terminantemente.

"¿Cuándo terminarán oficialmente tus vacaciones?"

"En dos semanas..." vio el ceño fruncido asentado en la frente de su amiga "Pat sabe dónde encontrarme. Además, no voy a salir, así que andaré por aquí."

"Por favor, disculpa mi intromisión, pero ¿qué pasa con Helga? ... Ella no está aquí la mitad del tiempo. ¿Cómo se las arregla para comunicarse contigo?"

"Ella llama a la casa o a los chicos cada vez que necesita. Fue su idea, después de todo."

Andrea asintió

"Parece que ustedes dos tienen todo muy bien planeado...", murmuró para sí misma, con un toque de sarcasmo mientras se ajustaba las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz "Bueno, tenemos que empezar con esto..."

Sí, tenían que empezar con esto. Y "esto" era la actualización del diagnóstico inicial de su situación en el país. Él encontraba extraño que la gente todavía quería escuchar el mismo viejo discurso de los candidatos republicanos. ¿Cómo era posible que las mismas personas que fueron espíritus libres y proclamaban amor y paz décadas atrás se convirtieran en conservadores a ultranza en su vejez? La opinión pública parecía estar más dividida que nunca y los candidatos todavía estaban dispuestos a prometer cualquier cosa que les consiguiese votos, incluso cuando... _bah_, ¿cuál era el punto?

Comenzó a listar objetivos y acciones mientras Andrea tomaba nota. ¿Por qué la actualización llegó tan temprano? Eso no sabía. Probablemente debían agradecerlo a alguno de los contactos de Andrea.

James suspiró, era bendición que ella eligiera venir hoy. Era un trabajo que se tenía que hacer y al estar en su casa significaba que podían concentrarse sin interrupciones y terminar rápidamente. La oficina estaba insufriblemente saturada estos días con todo el personal contratado temporalmente, y el nuevo grupo de becarios.

"Por cierto, escuché del éxito en las negociaciones con los Canadienses. ¡Felicitaciones! Helga debe estar exultante."

"¿Lo hicieron público ya?" James frunció el ceño, deteniéndose a media frase.

Ella asintió, reacomodándose sus gafas

"Lo escuché en las noticias del mediodía "

James se burló, parecía que Price tenía urgencia por regodearse en ello.

"¿Cuánto tiempo les tomó?" Andrea lo miró. "Me refiero a las negociaciones. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se ha ido Helga esta vez?"

"Las condiciones de la negociación los han mantenido ocupados durante meses..." Exhaló "Pero esta excursión les tomó casi dos semanas "

_Dos largas semanas._

Andrea silbó

"Eso es un montón de tiempo..."

"¡Y tú me lo dices!"

Tomó el documento con los números en Florida para analizarlo cuando ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

"James, yo sé que no es asunto mío, pero..." James levantó la vista cuando ella no siguió "Dos semanas son en realidad mucho tiempo. " Ella exhaló "¿Cómo te las arreglas?"

Se encogió de hombros

"Seguimos adelante. Siempre lo hacemos."

"Seguir adelante no suena como la mejor manera de lidiar con eso."

"Lo sé" resopló " Pero creo que es la manera a la que nos acostumbramos desde el principio"

"Pero Helga no debería dejarlos durante tanto tiempo."

"Es su trabajo, Andrea"

"Sé que es su trabajo, pero aun así, creo que no debe dejarte durante tanto tiempo. Sólo es mi opinión, pero creo que deberías pedirle..."

James se rió.

"Si tu marido te hubiera pedido que cambiaras de trabajo en ese entonces, ¿lo habrías hecho?"

"Lo habría escuchado"

James se burló.

"Oh, vamos. ¿Lo habrías escuchado? ¿En serio? "

"Quiero decir. _Ahora _creo que debería haberlo escuchado, incluso cuando en ese entonces yo sé que no hubiera querido oír ni una sola palabra suya tratando de controlarme"

James se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, tal vez la diferencia es que yo no le pediría a Helga que lo dejara", explicó " Sé que es su trabajo y estoy consciente de la gran responsabilidad que tiene sobre sus hombros y también sé muy bien cuan apasionada es ella acerca de todo, con mayor razón de alto tan enorme como este asunto. Desde el principio sabíamos que esta negociación podría volverse problemática".

"Bueno, tienes razón en eso. No quiero pensar lo que pasaría si no lo consiguieran..."

James contuvo el aliento. Él tampoco quería pensar en lo que pasaría si no lo consiguieran. Andrea no tenía por qué saber que dejaron la mesa de negociaciones un par de veces debido a profundos desacuerdos. La negociación ha sido todo un reto. Su atención regresó ante sus siguientes palabras.

"... Pero sobre todo sabiendo que está con él. No sé, diablos... yo... no sé por qué me disgusta tanto ese tipo... "

James gruñó interiormente. Tratando de controlar la ira que empezaba a correr por sus venas.

"¿Qué tipo?" preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia, sabiendo muy bien a quién se refería.

"Ese tipo, el jefe de Helga... Daniel Price"

"¿En serio?" apenas levantó las cejas. " ¿Por qué? "

"No lo sé... Vamos, no me digas que no lo odias... " James esperaba sinceramente que sus verdaderos sentimientos por el tipo no fueran tan obvios. "Quiero decir, él es tan arrogante, tan orgulloso, se cree que es la mejor fregonada de alrededor..." Aspiro profundamente "Oh, no sé por qué, pero me fastidia tanto"

"¿Sabes que hay un montón de gente que piensa exactamente lo mismo de mí?" James dejó salir una brillante sonrisa.

"¡Pero tú no eres para nada como él!" Andrea respondió a su sonrisa con otra igual. "Tú no eres arrogante... eres agradable y amable... "

La sonrisa de James se volvió una mueca burlona.

"Oh, vamos. Recuerdo cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos me dijiste que no pensabas que yo fuera agradable. Me dijiste que pensabas que era arrogante y orgulloso, y que tu esposo me consideraba un bastardo soberbio y que odiaba que trabajaras conmigo" la miró con una ceja levantada.

"Bueno, no te conocíamos bien en ese entonces..." Andrea se apuró, tratando de compensar por algo dicho hacía mucho tiempo y que probablemente ni siquiera recordaba ya.

"Entonces tal vez tampoco conoces bien a Daniel Price de la misma manera que no me conocías a mí en ese entonces"

" Bueno, tal vez... pero la gente no habla tan mal de ti comparado a como he oído que hablan de él"

" ¿En serio? " James alzó las cejas de nuevo, interesado. " ¿Qué tienen que decir sobre él?"

"¿Es tu amigo?" preguntó ella con cautela.

Negó con la cabeza

"No", pronunció. " '_No, en lo absoluto_', pensó

Ella pareció pensarlo dos veces antes de seguir adelante.

"Bueno, la gente dice que es malo por naturaleza, que es muy desagradable..." se detuvo "tiene una de las peores reputaciones que he escuchado." Ella se volvió a verlo "¿Sabes que estuvo así de cerca de divorciarse el año pasado...?"

James taladró con su mirada los ojos de su amiga. Había algo que ella no se atrevía a decir.

"¿Y...? "

Ella parpadeó

"No lo sé. Es sólo que... es sólo que no me gusta y eso es todo "

"¿Estás segura de que eso es todo? "ella asintió y luego aspiró profundamente. "Andrea, ¿has oído hablar de él y Helga? "

Andrea parpadeó nerviosamente y luego exhaló lentamente. Entonces habló.

"No... " hizo una pausa para tomar aire " He oído hablar de él y algunas chicas. Pero nunca he escuchado algo sobre él y Helga, a decir verdad. Pero ellos trabajan juntos y estando consciente de su reputación..."

"¿Crees que Helga es el tipo de chica que podría caer en sus garras?"

"No, por supuesto que no." Ella exhaló, James no sabía si era porque se sentía aliviada o por remordimiento por haber traído el tema a colación. "Sé lo mucho que Helga te ama, lo he visto, pero ese hombre es peligroso. Creo que se deberías tener cuidado."

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó " ¿Has oído algo? ... Andrea, si sabes algo me gustaría que fueras sincera... "

"No... " ella vaciló, pero entonces ella pareció decidida "... pero ya sabes... yo... mi amiga, Elsa también trabaja en Independence Avenue y ella dice que... ella dice que él no oculta que está muy interesado en ella... Y teniendo en cuenta el tipo de hombre que es, creo que deberías hacer algo".

"¿Hacer qué? ¿Pedirle que renuncie a su trabajo?"

"No... por supuesto que no..." exhaló "No sé... Ni siquiera sé por qué te cuento esto... es simplemente que no me gustaría verlos a ustedes dos en problemas"

"Helga y yo no tenemos problemas. Nosotros estamos bien."

"Tal vez están tan bien como tú dices, pero ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro"

"Ya no tanto. Yo no viajo mucho últimamente. "

"Pero ella lo hace... y mucho"

"Eso es sólo una impresión. Ella no viaja tanto como la gente suele pensar. Había estado en la ciudad durante casi tres semanas antes de este último viaje a Canadá..." comenzó, al ver que ella vacilaba, añadió "... y admito que esta vez ha sido muy largo, pero estoy consciente de la clase de trabajo que está haciendo y lo entiendo... "

"¿Y los niños también lo entienden?" -preguntó escéptica.

"¿Estás cuestionando su elección, Andrea?"

"No... bueno... tal vez lo estoy haciendo. Si yo estuviera casada contigo y tuviera esos dos hermosos hijos, estoy segura como de que el infierno arde de que cambiaría algo. "

James se burló de nuevo

"¿En serio?" sacudió la cabeza. "Andrea, me acuerdo de los primeros años que trabajamos juntos. Parecía que no querías estar en tu casa en lo absoluto. Eras la primera en llegar a la oficina en la mañana y la última que se iba a su casa por la noche. La que siempre me acompañaba en cada viaje... "

"Bueno, ¿eso fue cuando? ¿Trece, catorce años atrás? "Se encogió de hombros " Si pudiera volver atrás lo haría todo diferente"

"Estoy seguro de eso", admitió, sabiendo lo mucho que ella lamentaba ahora haber dejado a su marido a un lado en ese entonces " Pero piensas de esa manera _ahora_. En aquel entonces trabajar duro y ganar experiencia y reputación eran muy importantes para ti... Creo que deberíamos dejar que Helga alcance ese entendimiento por su cuenta. Nosotros... yo no voy a obligarla a renunciar a algo que le gusta hacer. Las mesas de negociación son una parte muy importante de su vida. No puedo ser tan egoísta como para pedirle que deje todo a un lado para estar con nosotros 24/7. Yo también he estado allí. Recuerdo cuando trabajar día y noche era mi razón para vivir. Entonces, un día determinado, cambié mis prioridades, pero Helga tiene sólo treinta años. Su trabajo significa aún mucho para ella. Afortunadamente, yo la entiendo y cuando es posible, como ahora, estoy aquí para cuidar de los niños en su ausencia. Además, los niños están bien, tenemos el mejor equipo del mundo para cuidar de ellos y de la casa".

"Sí, lo he visto... ¿De dónde sacaste esa niñera, por cierto? " James no se molestó en contestar porque ella siguió de inmediato " ¿Cómo están los niños tomando esta ausencia?"

James suspiró.

"Bien, creo. Claro que la echan de menos. Robbie estaba muy resentido últimamente, pero, afortunadamente, Sophie está aquí ahora y ella lo mantiene ocupado. "

"Y la pequeña Lydia, ¿cómo lo está tomando...?"

"Ella está..." James suspiró de nuevo y entonces cerró los ojos. "Mira, Andrea, yo no voy a mentir. Por supuesto que es difícil para los niños también, y... " hizo una pausa , sintiendo un nudo comprimiendo la garganta.

"¡Hey!" Andrea sonrió tendiéndole la mano para tocar la suya "Yo no empecé a hablar de esto para hacer que te sintieras mal, ¿de acuerdo? Ese es mi punto exactamente. No tienes que decirme nada. Sé cómo se siente. Eso es lo que quiero que veas. Este es un buen momento para prever las cosas. El trabajo es importante y las tentaciones están ahí fuera, pero ustedes dos tienen que trabajar en su relación y luego en su familia. El tiempo viene y se pasa, y luego, para cuando te das cuenta ya es tarde. Mira que soy yo quien habla. Aprende de mi experiencia. Yo también he estado allí y ahora lo lamento"

James asintió lentamente.

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? ... Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes , sé que tus intenciones son las mejores ... "

"Por supuesto que lo son... eres casi mi hermano, James, te amo y amo a esa tremenda chica que es tu esposa, pero los veo cometer los mismos errores que yo cometí, y no me gustaría quedarme callada y luego verlos en problemas. La vida es dura, el mundo exterior está lleno de gente sin corazón que no dudará en hacerte daño". Se detuvo "¡Cielos!, nuestra oficina está llena de chicas tratando de robar tu atención cada día y veo que tú te resistes bastante bien, pero... ¡Mierda! A veces me pregunto si Helga está consciente... "

"Por supuesto que está consciente", él sonrió para sus adentros. _'Es por eso que va a la oficina tan a menudo'_ pensó.

"Oh, no empieces con eso" ella soltó una risita, agitando la mano delante de su cara "Todos adivinamos lo que sucede en tu privado cuando ella está ahí y tu pones cerradura a la puerta..." ella sacudió la cabeza. "Y quiero decir que aunque admiro su ... desfachatez... pero tal vez esa misma actuación da pie luego a que todas esas internas lleguen a la oficina pensando que pueden seguir su ejemplo, como esa estúpida chica que fue encontrada desnuda en tu oficina."

"Oh, por favor, no me hagas recordar eso..." gruñó. Hubo de hecho una chica que lo estaba esperando en su despacho, sin ropa. Afortunadamente, cuando entró en la habitación iba acompañado por Pat y Lucy, su secretaria.

"¡Qué oso!... Por cierto, qué dijo Helga cuando se enteró... porque se enteró, ¿verdad? "

"Sí , se enteró... al principio comenzó a burlarse de mí , pero luego se puso furiosa diciendo que soy un estúpido baboso que nunca presta atención a ese tipo de cosas y terminó diciéndome todo lo que le iba a hacer a la próxima perra que se atreviera a meterse con '_su propiedad'_ , es decir, conmigo. Entonces ella se volvió recelosa por un tiempo."

Andrea sonrió, aparentemente satisfecha con la reacción de su esposa. James entonces se preguntó por qué le estaba diciendo todas estas cosas. Tal vez entendía que en el fondo que necesitaban algún tipo de ayuda. Y Andrea era la única a quien podía considerar amiga cercana, o tal vez incluso íntima. Habían tenido años para reafirmar esa amistad. Tal vez sólo eran ella y Pat a quienes podía considerar como sus verdaderos amigos en la oficina.

"... Creo que también se debe hacer algo. Es la misma historia año tras año. Fue divertido al principio, pero ahora resulta francamente molesto... "

"¿Realmente tenemos que hablar de esto?" -preguntó de nuevo, incómodo

"Sí, porque aunque es inaudito para mí sigue siendo admirable. La mayoría de los chicos piensan que eres un idiota por dejar que se te vayan vivas... "

"Y algunos de ellos incluso piensan que realmente me voy a la cama con ellas... "

"Bueno, sí, pero los que piensan de esa manera son sólo los empleados temporales que no te conocen bien y nadie realmente se preocupa por lo que ellos piensen... "

"Sin embargo, no es agradable escuchar a todo mundo siempre suponiendo... Bah! "exhaló, cansado "Mira, no hay razón para seguir hablando de esto..."

"Bueno, pero realmente quería decirte que te respeto. Pones tu barrera clara desde el principio y paras en seco sus avances. Realmente me gustaría que mantuvieras esa actitud para siempre. He visto cómo se las ingenian esas chicas, aunque por supuesto que Mónica fue la más estúpida de ellas."

"¿Su nombre en realidad era Mónica?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Todo el mundo la llamaba Mónica..." sacudió la cabeza " Siempre me he preguntado cómo le haces para resistir la tentación"

James se burló

"Hablas de ello como si se tratara de algo imposible de lograr..."

"Porque lo es. Siempre pensé que mi marido no caería ¡y mira! Yo estaba oh- tan ciega y mira que cayó redondito. Luego ahí tienes a Pat, por el amor de Dios, Pat, de entre todas las personas"

James se movió incómodo en su silla.

"¡Hey! No es sólo cosa de hombres. Hemos visto también a mujeres fallando"

"Bueno, sí, a veces con resultados terribles."

"Sí... "

"Por eso te advierto sobre Helga... "

"Mira, yo confío en Helga"

"Yo sé que confías en ella y sé que ella confía en ti, pero la fidelidad es un velo tan frágil.

"Mira, Andrea. Creo que la confianza... y / o la fidelidad es un camino de dos vías. Y, por supuesto, es un camino lleno de peligros y tentaciones, pero perder el rumbo es tan fácil para ella como lo es para mí. Confío en ella porque creo que ella respeta lo que tenemos, porque sé que lo valora, y yo soy... "

"¿Por qué eres fiel, James?" ella se inclinó hacia delante para preguntarle "¿Por qué un hombre decide ser fiel?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" frunció el ceño

"Porque... No sé cómo diablos hemos llegamos a este punto, pero de verdad… de verdad siempre me he preguntado eso. Tal vez nunca habrá otra oportunidad de preguntártelo de nuevo... " hizo una pausa . Él la miró con curiosidad, " ¿Por qué eres fiel? Te aseguro que nunca voy a repetir lo que me digas, pero... ¿por qué?"

James la observó mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

¿Qué responder? ... ¿Había siquiera una respuesta? ¿Una simple respuesta? ... Finalmente exhaló, decidiendo ser honesto.

"No sé si esta es la respuesta que estabas buscando..." soltó un ruidito por la nariz "No sé si esto es siquiera una buena respuesta, pero... creo que... "

"Por favor, no me digas que es porque amas a Helga... " ella lo interrumpió

"Bueno, _amo_ a Helga . Eso es verdad. Pero sé de personas que dicen amar a sus parejas y aun así tienen sus asuntos por otro lado por lo que creo que eso no debe ser tomado como un principio indiscutible per se."

"¡Y tú me lo dices! _… 'Gerry me amaba hasta la muerte'_..." James sonrió con tristeza. Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa de nuevo. "¿Has tenido aventuras, James?"

_¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera siendo interrogado?_ James respiró hondo. Realmente sentía que no tenía ningún problema en hablar de su intimidad con Andrea, que era una amiga por derecho propio, después de todo, pero aun así...

"No" respondió con simplicidad "No, desde que estoy con Helga"

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que ella era la elegida?" sonrió al ver que ella parecía estar disfrutando de estar en la posición del inquisidor.

"¿Quieres que te responda a eso o que te responda por qué le soy fiel?" levantó una ceja.

"Ambas" se rió "Por qué no eres infiel... primero..." ella chasqueó la lengua.

James se echó a reír . Esta era la Andrea que él conocía, inteligente y hábil, y con una mente muy rápida. Repitió la pregunta en su mente.

"Bien... Creo que es porque sé que es eso que todas las otras chicas pueden ofrecer..." comenzó "... y no estoy interesado."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Simplemente no estás interesado?"

"Eso es lo que siento."

"No estoy segura si lo entiendo... "

" Bueno, yo _no estoy seguro_ si puedo explicarlo mejor. Veamos, es sólo que..." arrugó su frente "Creo que salí demasiado. Bueno, no es que saliera mucho, pero tal vez... Creo que ya estaba cansado de todo ese rito relacionado con las citas. Hacía años que no significaban nada; nada especial, quiero decir. Siempre era lo mismo; con algunas pocas variaciones, las chicas eran casi como hechas en serie, siempre la misma una y otra vez... y tal vez ellas piensan que eso es algo interesante, pero no lo es... no había ninguna chispa, ningún reto, no había nada nuevo..." se encogió de hombros otra vez.

"¿Hasta que te topaste con Helga?"

"Hasta que me topé con Helga" él repitió, asintiendo y recordando que literalmente se había topado con Helga hacía mucho tiempo. Por supuesto en ese entonces él nunca pensó que ella iba a ser la elegida.

"¿Qué hay de especial en ella?"

_'Hey, ¿Qué hay de especial en mí?'_ La rubia chica con los labios manchados le preguntó desde su cómodo asiento en un rincón, guiñándole un ojo.

"Todo..." respiró tan hondo que hasta le hormiguearon los pulmones "No quieres escuchar toda la historia, ¿verdad?" se echó a reír al ver la ensoñadora expresión de Andrea " Creo que ya la has oído... "

"Sí, ya la oí alguna vez. Lo que me sorprendió cuando la conocí fue que fuera tan joven... y ese espíritu... Creo que entonces entendí por qué te enamoraste tan perdidamente, y tan rápido... ella es tan diferente..."

La mente de James voló. No había sido tan rápido, pero era vaya que fue perdidamente. No quería volver a repasar sus confusos sentimientos de aquel tiempo cuando ella estuvo ausente de su vida. Pero recordaba y muy bien cuando la encontró de nuevo. Recordó que no podía creer que no tuviera novio. Ella era hermosa y radiante y estaba tan ocupada construyendo su vida, tratando aquí y allá de encontrar su lugar. Dividiendo su tiempo entre sesiones de poesía, las oficinas centrales de la compañía de su padre, venciendo a una jugadora profesional de tenis en una cancha del Country Club, o simplemente siendo una amiga... ella era un diamante en bruto...

... Y no tenía novio...

"... Quiero decir, ustedes dos son exitosos, tienen un hermoso matrimonio, dos hijos y dices que ella tiene apenas treinta..."

"Sí ", asintió, sintiéndose orgulloso " Su cumpleaños fue hace dos semanas. De hecho, la celebramos el domingo antes de que viajara"

"¿Quieres decir que acaba de cumplir treinta años?" él asintió "¿Qué le compraste? "

"Un juego de... ya sabes..." comenzó, señalando su cuello "... collar y pendientes..."

"¿Diamantes?" ella preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Rubíes, de hecho"

"¿Rubíes...?" repitió ella, abriendo los ojos. Luego añadió " No sé por qué pensé que Helga no era del tipo al que halagabas con joyas "

"Entonces la conoces bastante bien..." suspiró "Pero ella es muy chic después de todo y necesitaba unas gemas rojas. Son hermosas, le encantaron"

"Así que ella _necesitaba_ algo rojo"

"Vaya que sí" James se rió en voz alta "Ahora está en su Período Rojo. Ama el rojo"

"Y tú fuiste corriendo a comprarle unas piedras rojas..."

"Nop", sonrió él ahora "le compré las piedras sólo porque sabía que su verdadero regalo... bueno... nuestro verdadero regalo, no llegaría a tiempo"

"¿Nuestro?" Andrea levantó la vista, curiosa, luego pareció recordarlo "Ah, tu cumpleaños se acerca, ¿no? "

"Sí, la semana que viene"

"¿Y qué han comprado como regalo compartido?, si se puede saber"

"Compramos un 458."

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me había olvidado que compraste un Lamborghini!"

"Eh, no..." James se rió otra vez "... el 458 no es un Lamborghini, es un Ferrari."

"Pero dijiste que querías un Lamborghini amarillo..."

"... No" James la corrigió de nuevo. No entendía por qué las mujeres siempre se confundían en este tipo de cosas. Bueno, Helga era la excepción. Ella sabía todo acerca de coches "Helga quería un Ferrari rojo, yo quería uno amarillo."

"Y la dejaste ganar..." Andrea dijo sarcásticamente "... como todo un caballero"

"Bueno, no exactamente..."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Andrea frunció el ceño

"Lo llevamos a la mesa de póker..."

"¿Lo apostaron? Querías amarillo, ella quería rojo ¿así que llevaron sus diferencias a la mesa de poker?" Andrea casi gritó "Eso no es ser un caballero"

"¡Hey! ¡Lo es!" rió, divertido "En el fondo yo también quería rojo, y en el fondo a ella no le disgustaba tanto el amarillo, pero simplemente no podíamos decidir. Así que la dejé elegir rojo"

"Y ella ganó" " Andrea negó con la cabeza, fingiendo incredulidad " ¿Y qué tal si no hubiera ganado? "

"¡Ella siempre gana!" James resopló." Andrea, una cosa que debes saber acerca de Helga es que ella siempre gana. No sé si tiene un pacto con el diablo o si es algo que aprendió de su padre, pero ella siempre gana"

"¿En serio? No lo sabía."

" Bueno, ahora lo sabes. No vayas después por ahí diciendo que no fuiste advertida"

"¿Y dónde está ahora, es decir, el Ferrari? "

"¿El 458? Está en el garaje."

"¿Y cómo es? Imagino que no podías esperar para sacarlo a pasear"

"Bueno, cuando finalmente llegó nos fuimos a dar una vuelta. Me refiero a los chicos, a Robbie y a mí."

"Y desde entonces... sólo ha estado estacionado el pobrecito"

"¿El pobrecito?" él resopló "... Una buena manera de llamarlo. Bueno, te diré... Hace días George lo sacó para ir a comprar unos burritos"

"¡¿Lo sacaste para comprar burritos?!" Parecía que ella no podía creer lo que oía.

"Bueno, fue George quien lo hizo, no yo"

_"Boys and their toys!_ " resopló "No puedo creerlo, Todos ustedes son hombres ya, muy crecidos por cierto..."

Un zumbido sonó en la mesa del rincón. James parpadeó porque al mismo tiempo hubo un golpe en la puerta.

"¡Me están hartando todos esos zumbidos!" Andrea dijo caminando hacia la esquina.

"Adelante" James se dirigió a la persona detrás de la puerta.

Anna entró en la habitación.

"Disculpa James..." ella comenzó, dándose vuelta hacia la esquina para mirar a Andrea "Sólo quería preguntar si la señora Wilson se queda a cenar..."

"No lo sé. Supongo que se lo preguntamos a ella ¿Andrea ... ?"James también se volvió y la encontró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Eh? No... Ah, no... gracias. Tengo una cena en casa de mi hermana. Es el cumpleaños de su marido. Otro hijo de abril." Se volvió hacia Anna "Gracias, Anna" su vista volvió al teléfono.

Anna asintió y se volvió hacia él, entonces.

"Correcto. La cena es a las ocho. Todo el mundo está informado. Helga dijo que va a llegar a tiempo."

"Está bien..." respiró profundamente, sintiéndose por fin feliz de que ella hubiera confirmado "¿Quién más va a estar aquí?"

"Sólo nosotros cuatro... Shawn, George, sin novia, y Sophie... ah... y todavía no sabemos si los niños van a estar con nosotros..." ella lo miró esperanzada.

"Robbie puede estar ahí..."

"Bien" asintió Anna. " ¿Y qué hay de la pequeña Lydia?"

"¿No es demasiado tarde para ella?" James levantó la vista "Sabes ya lo que yo pienso, pero conoces a su niñera. No me gustaría iniciar una guerra…"

"Eso es lo que ella también piensa, pero ella hace sus planes y luego Helga viene y lo cambia todo"

_¿Qué daño podía hacer causar que la niña se mantuviera despierta por una hora o dos después de su hora de dormir_? James exhaló.

"No lo sé. Eso es entre ustedes dos y Helga." Finalmente dijo.

"De nuevo, eso es lo que pensamos..." dijo, y luego se dio la vuelta murmurando algo acerca de que él nunca era de ninguna ayuda en estos casos.

James le restó importancia y se volvió para ver a Andrea que estaba muy silenciosa considerando que las personas solían encontrar divertidos sus malabares domésticos.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó, poniéndose de pie. "¿Algo que necesite de mi inmediata atención?"

"Bueno, cinco llamadas perdidas... un par de mensajes del Sr. Presidente, el primero diciendo que debes tomártelo con calma y que al igual que tú, él no controla el partido. El segundo es para dar las gracias y felicitar a Helga... Mmm... Luego, como era de esperarse, varias personas pidiendo citas o consejos... luego está el mío... el de Bill... el de Paula... tu madre preguntando cómo te está yendo... y... tres SMS de cierto DHP..." hizo una pausa, mirándolo con cautela "¿Quién es DHP, James?"

James tomó aire a profundidad, y luchó por controlar sus reacciones. Pero no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo.

"¿Los leíste?" preguntó, mostrando una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de ser real. Ella asintió, volviendo la vista a la pantalla de nuevo. "No es nada, simplemente ignóralos. " Extendió la mano para tomar el teléfono.

"¿Quién es DHP, James? " repitió ella, negándose a dárselo "Simplemente no lo puedes ignorar. Él está diciendo... "

"¿Crees en lo que dice?" preguntó con un tono irritado, algo que él no tenía la intención de dejar salir, no tan fácilmente.

"¿Quién es él?"

" Daniel Hijo-de-Puta Price. Ese es él "

"¿El jefe de Helga? ... ¿Por qué te escribe en ese tono?" preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. "Quiero decir... no entiendo... sé que no los ha leído así que, ¿cómo sabes lo que dice?" ella lo miró, confusa "No es la primera vez, ¿verdad?" él apretó la mandíbula "James... No sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero creo que esto es serio..."

"¡Dámelo!" insistió y finalmente ella le entregó su teléfono. Los mensajes estaban en una burbuja verde cada uno, uno debajo del otro, exhibiéndose en la pantalla.

. . .

_"Ya no la necesito más por el momento, así que finalmente la dejé ir. Se acabó la espera, amigo. Estará a tu lado en cuestión de minutos."_

_._

_"¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu esposa pasa más tiempo conmigo que contigo?"_

_._

_"A este paso, tu siguiente niño sería mío. Disfruta tu fin de semana._"

. . .

* * *

**No soy dueña de Oye Arnold!**

**Dumbledore, Ferrari y Lamborghini son MR y por supuesto que no soy propietaria de ninguna de ellas.**

**Soy dueña de esta historia y los PO.**

**Como he dicho antes, esta no va a ser una historia llena de acción donde un héroe salva a una damisela en peligro y no incluirá hazañas físicas, escenas ****extendidas ****de lucha, violencia ni frenéticas persecuciones; nadie va a sufrir experiencias que amenacen su vida ni incluirá en su final la humillación pública de un supuesto villano.**

**Esta es sólo una historia que muestra a una pareja haciendo frente a la vida cotidiana después de varios años de matrimonio. Y aunque cuenta con una gran cantidad de Personajes Originales, aun así, sabremos en que andan los chicos de la vieja pandilla de la escuela pública 118.**

**Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por estar aquí. Gracias dobles a Jose Ramiro, Anni eska, Orkidea16, GRIMMM; Nep2uune, un invitado. Tambien a Nerwen, Jennifer y ****Anillus**

**16 de octubre 2013**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA VIDA CONTINÚA**

**CAPÍTULO CUARTO**

**CADA PRECIOSO MOMENTO**

* * *

"¡Dámelo!" insistió y finalmente ella le entregó su teléfono. Los mensajes estaban en una burbuja verde cada uno, uno debajo del otro, exhibiéndose en la pantalla.

. . .

_"Ya no la necesito más por el momento, así que finalmente la dejé ir. Se acabó la espera, amigo. Estará a tu lado en cuestión de minutos."_

_._

_"¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu esposa pasa más tiempo conmigo que contigo?"_

_._

_"A este paso, tu próximo niño sería mío. Disfruta tu fin de semana._"

. . .

Se sintió mareado, su pecho le pesaba, sus manos se volvieron puños. Cerró los ojos y sintió que su corazón duplicaba sus latidos. ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo odiaba que sus palabras lo afectaran de esta manera aun cuando sabía que el muy idiota estaba mintiendo! James confiaba en Helga. Daniel bramaba precisamente porque no conseguía nada de ella. Si lo hiciera, estaba seguro de que su boca estaría bien cerrada.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada desconcertada de Andrea aún en él.

"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Por qué te habla de esa manera?"

James inhaló lentamente tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

"Creo que ya te contestaste tú misma. Es desagradable... malvado creo que fueron tus palabras exactas..." Se detuvo para exhalar por la boca, dejando que el vapor se escapara y el pecho se aligerara. Si sólo fuera así de sencillo. Aún le era difícil respirar "Yo añadiría que nunca dejó de ser un bully..."

"¿Pero por qué te está intimidando?... La gente no se mete contigo... Quiero decir... eres un Brighton -Lewis, por el amor de Dios. Tu padre fue el presidente de la Comisión de Energía. Tú eres consultor del Partido y asesor del Presidente... ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarte de esa manera?"

James se rió sin querer, sintiéndose mejor hasta cierto punto. Todo esto era tan inane. Y saliendo de sus labios parecía aún más infantil.

"Y él es un Price. _Su papá _es el Presidente del Senado." Sacudió la cabeza "El mismo es un Subsecretario" soltó una carcajada " ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo suena todo esto?"

"¿Es ridículo que él esté hablando de tu esposa de esta manera?" Andrea no cedía. Estaba muy molesta.

James trató de mantener la calma

"Es sólo que... "

"No me digas que solo está siendo un matón..."

"Bueno, es algo por el estilo..." se encogió de hombros " Como hemos dicho antes, él es un bully"

"¿Y tú solo soportas su basura como si nada?" Andrea negó con la cabeza mirándolo con incredulidad, "¿Por qué hace eso?"

James dejó caer su teléfono sobre la mesa y se sentó de nuevo, exhalando. Él ya lo había admitido ante sí mismo. Aun cuando sabía que el tipo sólo estaba bravuconeando, conseguía fastidiarlo y él lo odiaba.

"Quiere hacerme enojar..."

"Bueno, parece que consigue su objetivo..." ella resopló " ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo?"

" No lo sé ... " se encogió de hombros " Meses ... Todo comenzó cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos ... "

"¿Lo sabe Helga?" él sacudió la cabeza "¿Por qué?"

"Porque es algo entre nosotros"

"¿Entre ustedes dos?" ella sacudió con la cabeza confundida "... Todavía no lo entiendo ... ¿Por qué te eligió a ti para intimidarte?"

Él tomó aire antes de que responder

"Tenemos nuestra historia…. Los dos fuimos a Yale"

"¿Es tu amigo?" James sacudió la cabeza ampliamente "¿Lo fue?"

"No, nunca fuimos amigos..." resopló "... todo lo contrario. Éramos más bien rivales... estuvimos en distintas casas; elegimos diferentes escuelas... él fue a Ingeniería, yo a Negocios..."

Andrea tomó aire profundamente.

"Oh, no... todo esto suena como a esa pesada rivalidad de los chicos en la universidad, ¿es eso?" preguntó ella con incredulidad "Y él sigue manteniendo los mismos viejos modos, ¿verdad?"

Él suspiró, contento de que ella hubiera entendido tan pronto el verdadero significado de éste toma y daca. Bueno, aun cuando en este caso no había ninguna reciprocidad de su parte.

"Creo que... no sé... probablemente espera que yo contraataque diciendo algo por el estilo de su esposa o su madre..." se encogió de hombros, forzando una sonrisa seca y se recostó en el asiento "... pero yo no le encuentro la gracia..."

"Pero él consigue molestarte"

Exhalando nuevamente asintió con cansancio .

"No puedo evitarlo "

"Y dices que Helga no sabe nada "

"Ni una sola palabra"

" ¿Por qué? "

Levantó la vista para verla

"¿Cuál es el punto?" pronunció más fuerte de lo que quería "¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Ir como un llorón y contárselo? ¿En serio?" Sacudió la cabeza "Conociendo a Helga sabes que no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Ella hará algo. ¿Y entonces...? Daniel es su amigo, su compañero... su jefe..."

"... Todo terminaría contigo quedando como un idiota" ella asintió con simpatía .

"¡Más bien como un maldito maricón!" él escupió amargamente.

"Tengo que..." ella se puso de pie caminando hacia su bolsa de su laptop y añadiendo pensativamente "Aun así, creo que a Helga no le gustaría no saberlo... " se volvió a verlo "¿Has pensado en lo que pasaría cuando por fin se dé cuenta?"

James negó con la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en eso. Estaba a punto de expresar sus pensamientos cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

Andrea se acercó, la abrió y dejó salir de inmediato una fuerte y entusiasta exclamación. Él dejó la silla y rodeó la mesa para ver que Andrea estaba sosteniendo a Lydia en sus brazos y le hablaba con voz suave y tierna.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, mira esos ojazos! Eres tan bonita. Eres la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida..."

Como de costumbre, Lydia comenzó a hablar en respuesta. Él sonrió. Lydia era una hábil platicadora como su mamá; ella balbuceaba cosas todo el tiempo desde que tenía ocho meses. James sonrió al ver que estaba atenta al movimiento de los labios de Andrea cuando vio atrás de ellas el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su niñera y gruñó por dentro, preparándose para la confrontación.

La mujer respiró hondo antes de hablar.

"¿Usted le dijo a Anna que Lydia cenaría con nosotros?" Preguntó la mujer con su fuerte acento.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

James exhaló, y componiendo su voz procedió a contarle lo que realmente había dicho. Siempre era lo mismo. Él decía algo que Anna solía distorsionar y entonces la mujer rubia llegaba ofendida y en busca de problemas. Ella era una buena mujer, y amaba a sus hijos, pero a veces era demasiado inflexible. Sabía que nunca podría hacerla cambiar de opinión por lo que siempre terminaba por aceptar lo que ella dijera. Simplemente no podía hacerle frente nunca. Lidiar con ella era la especialidad de Helga. Ella siempre sabía cómo solucionar las diferencias entre las dos mujeres.

La niñera parecía contenta con su respuesta porque una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro. James sabía que iba a salir de su oficina con la misión de encontrar a Anna y restregarle su éxito en la cara de la ama de llaves. La mujer se acercó a tomar Lydia de los brazos de Andrea.

"Por favor, déjala conmigo, Inga" le pidió "Yo me encargaré de ella"

La mujer se dio la vuelta, casi ofendida.

"¡Pero usted está trabajando!"

"Ya no. Voy al patio para encontrarme con George."

"Está bien... pero usted debe saber que es su hora para caminar. Ella tiene que caminar. Sola. No quiero verla en sus brazos, ¿de acuerdo? ... Usted debe mantener un ojo en ella todo el tiempo..." James asintió, armándose de paciencia "…y no se le ocurra siquiera quitarle la chaqueta!"

_Eso es exactamente lo que estaba en mi mente...  
_  
"Está bien..." James contuvo la necesidad de remedarla como Helga solía hacer. Le sonrió a Andrea que lo miraba con ojos llenos de incredulidad. Frunciendo el ceño, ella puso a la niña en el piso alfombrado, donde James la llamó. Su hermosa pequeñita se estaba muriendo por su atención por lo que corrió hacia él tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas podían permitirle. Se arrodilló listo para atraparla al final de su caminar todavía tambaleante. Inga parecía satisfecha y salió de la habitación.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Andrea silbó cuando ella estaba fuera del alcance del oído "¿Dónde la encontraste?"

Se encogió de hombros, felizmente abrazando la tierna forma de su balbuceante bebé que parecía una muñequita con su chaqueta de color burdeos sobre su vestido azul, medias de lunares y flores blancas en su suave cabello rubio. Él la besó.

"No sé... Helga lo hizo. Era su niñera "

"Papa" dijo Lydia con sus brazos regordetes rodeando su cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza "Papa"

"Sip. Papa está aquí mi cosita preciosa... " dijo, imitando el hablar de su hija y mirándola directo a sus grandes ojos azules "…y mami también estará aquí en poco tiempo ... "

"¡Mamá! " la chiquilla casi gritó y lo soltó, dándose la vuelta rápidamente alrededor y mirando hacia la puerta. James se encogió.

"La bebé extraña a su mamá... ", su amiga le dijo mientras se colgaba el bolso del hombro y le acariciaba la mejilla a Lydia . " James, te tengo envidia... es una cosita preciosa, es tan hermosa... Tal vez es rubia como Helga pero ella se parece a ti... tiene tu nariz y tu barbilla, y ... bueno, está bien que puede que tenga sus ojos ... y sus labios ... pero ¡oh Dios mío , mira esa sonrisa! ... esa es completamente tuya!" ella le dio un golpe en el brazo al salir de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo.

"Eso es exactamente lo que Miriam dice... " pronunció él lleno de orgullo. Avanzaron hacia la puerta principal, entonces James le puso de pie una vez que salieron de la casa. Andrea inhaló profundamente una vez que la niña avanzó lentamente delante de ellos en el camino que conducía a la casita en el patio, el lodge. Repitió sus consejos.

"Tienes una hermosa familia, James. Por favor cuídalos bien... esta semana pasada debiste haberlos tomado y llevado a ver a su madre a Canadá"

"Sabes que lo pensé. Pero entonces desistí. No quería presionarla aún más. Helga estaba bajo mucha tensión y no necesitaba que nosotros llegáramos a molestarla."

"Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así ... Creo que ustedes deberían tomarse un tiempo para ustedes dos, al menos unos días ... para ustedes solos... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron tiempo juntos ... " ella vaciló "Quiero decir... viajar… solos?"

"No recuerdo... " dijo riendo, caminando más rápido porque Lydia se echó a correr por la vereda cuando vio a Robbie que venía rodeando por detrás la casa de George y comenzó a gritarle "Hace mucho tiempo... " dudó "…creo que estaba embarazada de Robbie "

"¿Esa fue la última vez que tomaron vacaciones? "

" Bueno, no, ahora que lo pienso, eso no es cierto. Viajamos el verano pasado. Fuimos a una boda en Hillwood. Dos días."

"¿A la boda de Edward?"

"Nop, de Rhonda y Thad… unos amigos de Helga..." Llegó hasta la pequeña, pero la dejó en paz de todas formas, sólo la mantuvo a una corta distancia "Edward se casó aquí en DC, ¿no recuerdas?"

Ella negó con la cabeza

" Mi memoria no es la de antes... ya sabes cómo es eso..." exhaló " Pero supongo que dos días y el ir a una boda no fue exactamente tiempo de calidad para ti y tu esposa..."

"Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos es tiempo de calidad para nosotros, Andrea... "

"¡Oh , no! Por favor, no empieces de nuevo. No me refiero a eso, tonto. Ustedes siempre piensan que el hacer travesuras es la única manera de tener tiempo de calidad y... "

"¡Hey!" él resopló sintiéndose insultado "¡Yo no estaba hablando de eso!" se volvió a verla con incredulidad "Parece que no me conoces en absoluto ... Lo que quiero decir es que Helga y yo nunca peleamos. Siempre la pasamos bien y nos estamos haciendo reír el uno al otro…o..." se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño "nunca peleamos..."

"¿Nunca ? "

Negó con la cabeza. Recordó entonces que Pat solía decir que nunca peleaban porque pasaban mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro, pero que el día que se quedaron en casa todo el tiempo iban a empezar a tener problemas. Su amigo siempre tan optimista ...

" No, nunca nos peleamos ... "

" Bueno, estoy feliz de escuchar eso. Sigue así . Tal vez sólo necesitan más tiempo para sí mismos. Deberían tomar vacaciones con motivo de tu cumpleaños. Alejarla de ese tipo ... "

A James se le revolvió el estómago entonces. El odiado rostro de Daniel Price vino a su mente otra vez.

" ... Pedirle que le baje un poco al trabajo y dejar a los niños un par de días ... "

James sonrió viendo George saliendo de su casa probablemente a causa de todo el ruido provocado por los niños y luego a tomar Lydia en sus brazos cuando la pequeña llegó hasta él... bueno , cuando llegó a sus rodillas.

Suspirando, él pensó que podría ser una buena opción. Le dijo que lo pensaría . Siempre era difícil para ellos dejar a los niños, nunca pudieron hacerlo. No por vacaciones por lo menos. La primera vez Helga no pudo siquiera abordar el avión y regresaron por Robbie cuando era sólo él. La segunda vez Robbie cayó enfermo. El año pasado Helga estuvo a punto de llorar sólo de pensar que los dejarían por una semana. Los padres de él vinieron a quedarse en la casa para mantener un ojo en su ausencia pero aun así no salieron.

. . .

Andrea se fue entonces. La idea de disfrutar de unas vacaciones acompañado sólo por su esposa comenzaba a excitarlo. Vio a Robbie llegar hasta ellos despues de que rodeara la casa de nuevo, pero el chico se fue de nuevo inmediatamente después de robar uno de los zapatos de Lydia. La niña empezó a gritarle de la misma manera en que Helga lo haría si se tratara de ella. James gruñó al ver al chico huyendo con su botín.

Después de recuperar el zapato, James siguió a George dentro de la casa y luego derecho a su oficina. George había habitado la casa adjunta de su propiedad desde los viejos tiempos; la había incluso habitado aun cuando dejó de ser su guardaespaldas y fue enviado a trabajar con otras personas. El lodge había sido su dirección oficial desde hacía casi diez años, aunque fue apenas el año pasado que finalmente había aceptado el puesto de su jefe de equipo de seguridad.

George era un hombre que trabajaba en equipo inflexiblemente y estaba acostumbrado a planificar todo y tener reuniones semanales con su superior, algo que James no le molestaba continuar en lo absoluto. Así que enseguida se sentaron para trabajar en los horarios y los planes para la próxima semana una vez que George hubo dejado a Lydia en el sofá y que James le entregó su zapato. Mantuvo un ojo en la pequeña mientras luchaba con su zapato hasta que consiguió ponérselo y ajustó el cierre de velcro y luego se volvió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su linda carita en busca de su apreciación. Después de escuchar sus cumplidos se dio la vuelta y se deslizó por el sofá.

. . .

Era cierto que la niña se parecía mucho a él, pero también se parecía a su madre. Su temperamento independiente e indomable eran completamente suyos. La forma en que sus movimientos ágiles la llevaban por el lugar como un pequeño gatito sigiloso; la forma en que siempre encontraba algo que le entretenía. George la conocía muy bien y su oficina estaba organizada de manera que era amigable con sus aventuras.

También le disgustaba ser ayudada o seguida todo el tiempo. No necesitaba ayuda para alimentarse y le gustaba llevar a su muñeca favorita y todo lo que necesitaba en un saco que acostumbraba arrastrar tras de sí y que hoy estaba ausente.

James vio a George sonriendo cuando la pequeña encontró una de esas muñecas rusas que se ensamblaban una dentro de la otra que estaba en el estante inferior y la sacaba con cuidado antes de sentarse en la alfombra para ponerse a jugar.

"¿Matryoshkas...?" James levantó una ceja voltear a ver a su amigo "... ¿En serio?"

"Amy las trajo ayer... pensó que le gustarían a Lydia" se encogió de hombros, no dándole importancia "Además, tu niña necesita nuevos juguetes"

James sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca. Lydia no necesitaba más juguetes. Tenía una habitación llena de ellos. Tenía todos los cajones inferiores de toda la casa llena de bolas de plástico de colores y juguetes blandos desde el día en que aprendió a abrirlos y vaciarlos de su contenido, fuera lo que sea que contuvieran, calcetines, libros, ropa interior de Helga o incluso cosas peligrosas. Robbie nunca fue tan explorador.

"La vas a malcriar, ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

George se rió ruidosamente y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

"Oh, soy yo el que la va a malcriar, ¿verdad?" negó con la cabeza mientras ambos se volvieron a ver a la chica de nuevo. Ella estaba sacando la tercera muñeca; estaba encantada.

. . .

Volvieron a sus asuntos. La próxima semana uno de los chicos tomaría sus vacaciones y George le decía cómo iba a manejar la ausencia. No parecía la gran cosa después de todo. El estaría en casa la mayor parte del tiempo por lo que su guardia personal se quedaría en la casa y podía reforzar a los otros.

"También podemos aceptar la palabra de Shawn, si es necesario. Él dice que no necesita ayuda extra para cuidar de Helga. Ella se queda en su oficina la mayor parte del tiempo cuando está en la ciudad y tú sabes que ese lugar es una fortaleza..."

James sacudió la cabeza. Helga tenía dos guardias. Eso no estaba abierto a discusión. Ella era el centro de su familia y él no iba a ser tan avaro como para quitarle uno de sus escoltas.

"Contrata más personal si crees que lo necesitas. De hecho, tal vez deberías hacerlo de una vez. Vamos a necesitar más gente una vez que Robbie vaya a la escuela de todos modos..."

Volviéndose a ver a la pequeña ocupada con los juguetes, James volvió a pensar en su gran familia. Sabía que la gente siempre cuestionaba su forma de vida, pero eso era porque la gente estaba acostumbrada a sus pequeñas familias. Un padre, una madre y unos cuantos niños y eso era todo. James nunca conoció a ese mundo. En su casa siempre fueron su padre, su madre y ellos tres. Luego estaban las niñeras, el mayordomo, el ama de llaves, un pequeño ejército de criadas y cocineras. A continuación estaban los guardaespaldas, los jardineros, los profesores...

Ese era su gran familia. Nunca conoció otra clase de vida. Para Helga fue un descubrimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que había que compartir la casa con tanta gente. Afortunadamente, cuando ella se mudó sólo había un mayordomo y dos criadas, y los guardaespaldas, pero ellos siempre tenían su propio espacio. Poco después de que el mayordomo se jubilara y Anna fuera convencida de dejar Hillwood para venir a hacerse cargo de la casa donde ella fue la autoridad absoluta a quien nadie desafiaba y quien mantenía el orden hasta hace unos meses cuando Inga llegó para desafiar su reinado.

James sonrió. Las dos mujeres parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo, pero todavía tenían sus pequeñas peleas. Bueno, tal vez 'pequeñas' no era el adjetivo correcto... Aun así, Helga le había advertido que se mantuviera alejado cuando las cosas parecieran ponerse un poco demasiado peligrosas entre ellas.

. . .

Se volvieron a ver a Lydia de nuevo cuando la niña dejó escapar un gritito, se levantó y corrió hacia George. Ella sostenía la más pequeña de las muñecas y con entusiasmo le decía Dios sabe qué, entonces ella vino hasta él y repitió el proceso mientras señalaba a los demás juguetes. Él trató de levantarla para sentarla en su regazo pero la chica se negó obstinadamente y regresó a su lugar de juegos.

Volvieron a sus asuntos. Después de algunos minutos George estaba cerrando su expediente y se apoyó en su silla cuando el sonido distintivo de los portones siendo abiertas los alcanzó. Él se enderezó expectante. Vio a la niña levantando su tierna y pequeña cabeza rubia en alerta.

"Mamá..." murmuró

"Recoge las muñecas, cariño", le pidió.

Lydia empezó a acomodar la parte lado inferior de la mayoría de ellas cuando se escuchó el motor de la Cayenne y ella saltó olvidando el trabajo encomendado, y luego corrió hacia la puerta.

"¡Mamá!"

"Lydia..."

"Déjala ir, James" George dijo con una amable sonrisa pegada en su cara y comenzó a seguirla "Deberías seguir su ejemplo y no contenerte" agregó burlonamente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

James suspiró mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a recoger las muñecas de madera desechadas, tomándose su tiempo para arreglarlas y colocarlas de nuevo en su lugar en el estante antes de enderezarse y salir. Podía oír la voz emocionada de Robbie dando la bienvenida a su mamá mientras que llegaba desde el patio trasero y los gritos de Lydia, que ya también se acercaba.

Cuando salió vio a Lydia alcanzar a una Helga que se había agachado y que ya tenía Robbie envuelto en un abrazo de un solo brazo. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, la rubia empujó a Robbie a un lado tratando de monopolizar a su madre. La actitud siempre agradable y relajada de Lydia desaparecía en presencia de Helga, ella se convertía entonces en una _'niña infeliz y posesiva'_ en palabras de Inga. Robbie era mayor y más sabio ya y dejaba que su hermana tomara el lugar central en la atención de su madre, pero Helga abrazó a ambos con un brazo cada uno y pidió un beso grupal.

Mientras se acercaba, James vio una película de humedad en los ojos de su esposa antes de que se fijaran en él. Aspiró profundamente.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" le preguntó en voz baja. Ella dejó escapar un resoplido suave y asintió con la cabeza, parpadeando varias veces para deshacerse de las lágrimas contenidas que ya le estaban enrojeciendo rápidamente los ojos. James tomó el peso Robbie sobre él mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse "¿Otro beso grupal?"

Todos asintieron; las manos de Helga se aferraron a su camisa por los costados. Él sonrió ante su gesto antes de ponerse en contacto con los labios de los tres seres más preciosos de su vida, disfrutando del toque, deleitándose en su olor y su calidez, los jaló hacia él con más fuerza.

"Te amo... " abrió los ojos para ver a tres pares de zafiros rodeándolo "Estoy feliz de que estés en casa"

"Yo estoy feliz de estar en casa" ella respondió con brío "¡Los extrañé tanto chiquitines!" Abrazó y besó a los niños dos veces cada uno y todos se rieron y se retorcieron y luego se volvió para fijar su oscurecida mirada en él, jalándolo más hacia ella "... y tú... no tienes idea de lo mucho que te _deseo..._" le dio un hambriento beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior "Sólo espera y verás..."

"Tú siempre pensando cochinadas..." él la reprendió en voz baja, en tono socarrón.

Ella bufó, siguiéndole la corriente

"¡Ja! Menos mal que tú eres un santo y ningún pensamiento cochambroso llega nunca a ensuciar tu mente!" ella sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos chispeaban "¡Vas a rogar, bucko!"

* * *

**No soy dueña de Hey Arnold!**

**No soy dueña de Porsche Cayenne ni de ninguna otra MR mencionada aquí.**

**Poseo sólo la trama y los PO.**

**Gracias por leer y dobles gracias a los que dejan comentarios: Orkidea16, anni eska, GRIMMM, lizzie gza, José Ramiro y Nep2uune además de dos invitados.**

**31 de octubre 2013. Feliz Halloween!**

**R & R !**


End file.
